Nightmare's Requiem
by lilmickey2008
Summary: A dark wizard, calling himself Nightmare, has his sights set on Alex Russo and her friends. Can a certain wolf demon and a current generation Belmont put a stop to it before it is too late? WoWP and CastleVania Crossover.
1. Introduction

AN: Nothing to say, but enjoy, and leave some reviews!

Chapter One

"Late again." Alex said as she heard her school bell ring in the distance. She decided to pick up her pace and walk a little quicker in the hopes of that it was just the warning bell. She walked a little quicker, and then she saw a familiar car at a distance. She saw Louis Saint, one of three guys who saved her from some kidnappers a year earlier, drive away. As she continued to walk to school, her path was blocked by a boy her age, right arm fully taped, dressed in a New York Giants hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers, and a white headband. Alex looked at him, and took a step back.

"David." Alex gasped as she came face to face with her ex-boyfriend. She took a defensive step back, as she knew that since their last meeting, they were not on good terms. As she was about to run, he reached into his pocket, and handed her a DVD.

"For Lynn." David said quietly. Alex took the DVD from him and eyed it suspiciously. They shared a glance before she broke the silence.

"I'll give it to her." Alex said quietly. David turned, and in a blur, he disappeared. Alex stood there, stunned by the lack of emotions that he showed to her. She knew in her mind that she still had some feelings for him, and he still had some feelings for her. She was jerked from her thoughts as the late bell rang.

"Damn." She muttered. She ran off to her school. Two figures sat in the distance, one dressed in an all white suit, and the other dressed in a New York Giants hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers, and a white headband, both watching the young wizard girl run off towards the school.

"Did you give her the DVD, David?" the figure asked.

"Yes, William, I did." David said.

"Let's just hope Koenma knows what he is doing." William said, as the two walked away. They knew that death and danger was on the horizon.

AN: How was it? Leave some reviews and some comments!


	2. First Strike

AN: Nightmare strikes. Enjoy...

Chapter Two

It was a little after school ended, and Alex was rushing to Louis' house, because she forgot to give Lynn the DVD at school. She was running to get to the address she knew so well. As she approached the door of his home, she had to stop and think. She also knew that Lynn would be friendly to her. Louis and Villo, however, hot so much. She had to figure out how to do this.

"You are fast when on a mission, you know that don't you?" A familar voice said. She jumped to see her older brother Justin standing there.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Alex hissed pushing him. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I followed you." Justin said. "I wanted to make sure that you were all right because you were acting a little hanky at school today."

"I'm fine." Alex said, a little annoyed. "I just forgot to give Lynn something that David gave me earlier."

"You saw him!?" Justin gasped. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, but I have a feeling that he's not telling me something." Alex said to her brother.

"Can I help you?" Villo said from his top step. Alex and Justin faced the half-human, half-lion.

"Is Lynn home?" Alex asked politely. Of course, as she already knew, she wouldn't get politeness in return.

"Yes, but she is sleep." Villo growled. "Why don't you two piss off before I call the cops."

"Wait, we have something for her!" Justin yelled as Alex held up the DVD. Villo snatched it and slammed the door. Stunned, Alex and Justin walked back to their home, while Nightmare decided to have a little fun with Lynn...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lynn was running for her life as a really big wolverine was chasing her. She had to get away from him, but no matter how much she tried to run, she could not getaway._

"_Help me! Somebody, please, help me!" Lynn screamed as she ran. She tried to get away but the big, muscular wolf was still chasing her. She ran around a corner, and right into a dead end. She turned around, and there he was, Rayzor. She felt his murderous glare boring into her. She felt the brick wall press against her back as he approached her._

"_This shouldn't be a surprise, Lynn." Rayzor hissed. "You wanted to associate with those wizards, especially Alex, after what she put David though? I am going to make sure that your pain will satisfy my thirst for vengeance!" Rayzor fangs glinted and dripped with saliva as he took another step towards her._

"_Please, I'm sorry!" Lynn said pleaded with him. Lynn closed her eyes, and heard a whoosh sound. Rayzor let out a sound of fear, and took a step back. Lynn slowly opened her eyes, and saw her brother standing in front of her. She let out a sigh of relief, as she knew that she was saved._

"_Get out of here, Nightmare." David growled. Lynn sat in horror as he heard his voice. David was devoid of all emotion. Love and compassion was replaced by anger and hatred._

"_You can't protect them forever!" Nightmare growled. "I will be back, and you won't know when, where, or who I will strike next!" Nightmare said as he disappeared. David turned to Lynn, and she smiled lightly at him._

"_Thanks." Lynn said, still quite shaken by the events that have transpired. _

"_Don't worry about getting out of here, you should wake up in a few seconds." David said, walking away. Lynn sat there, and then there was a bright flash..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Villo watched as Lynn was tossing and turning on her bed. She looked like she was drowning, and all Villo could do was watch. Villo let out a sigh of relief as she bolted up, looking around. She saw Villo looking at her worried. She smiled, and waved him off.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Really?" Villo said, still worried.

"Yes. It was just a bad dream." Lynn said. "I'm fine now."

"Okay, call me if you need me." Villo said, walking out the door of her room. Lynn looked at the DVD on her dresser, and wondered something.

_Who is after me now?_

AN: Okay. Next chapter, we find out what's on that DVD that David sent her, and William meets the Russo's. R&R, and Merry Christmas!!!


	3. A Message From Death

Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Castlevania. But I do own the OC's. I know that I said that William would meet the Russos and Louis and Villo this chapter, but that will happen next time, I swear. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter Three

Alex was sitting at her living room table doing her homework when Justin came in to pester her again.

"Still doing your home work, huh?" Justin teased.

"Yeah, so leave me alone." Alex hissed at her older brother. Justin dodged a pillow as he heard the doorbell. Justin went to answer it, and saw Lynn standing there.

"Hey, Lynn." Justin stuttered. "What up?" Justin was trying to look cool in front of her, and was failing miserably.

"Is Alex here?" Lynn asked. "I need her help with something."

"There she is." Justin said stepping aside. Lynn smiled lightly and walked up to her friend.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"I need to look at this DVD, put we don't have a DVD player, so can I watch it here?" Lynn asked.

"Sure, come on." Alex said, leaving her books on the living room table.

"Hey, aren't you going to finish your homework?" Justin called after Alex.

"No." Alex called back. She and Lynn walked into her room, and locked the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's on this DVD anyway?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Lynn said. "David did just give it to you and disappeared, right?"

"Right." Alex replied, popping the DVD into a DVD player. As they watched the screen, they could only wait and wonder what was going to happen. Then, out of nowhere, a voice growled really low, but Alex and Lynn heard it loud and clear.

_I'm coming to get you..._

Alex and Lynn looked at each other, fear in their eyes, but they were totally ignorant to the fact that Night mare had already picked out his next victim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louis was walking out to his car, getting ready to go home. As he put the car key in his keyhole, he heard a soft gust of wind, and he turned to see who it was, but no one was there. He shrugged his shoulders, and opened his car door.

"Greetings." A voice came from out of nowhere. Louis looked up, and saw David standing on top of his car. In utter shock, Louis fell back.

"Jesus, where did you come from?" Louis said, picking himself up off the ground.

"I just came to tell you to watch your back. There is someone trying to get into dreams and kill people." David said in a emotionless voice. Louis noticed that his face was devoid of any emotion, and rather than ask about it,he just stared at his old friend.

"David, are you all right?" Louis asked, breaking the long silence. David looked at him, and as their eyes met, Louis saw the hurt and angst in his face.

"No, I'm not." David hissed, before disappeared. Louis sat in awe at his new speed, and wondered, just who was after them...

AN: Next time, a formal introduction, a look to the past, and an attack close to home. R&R readers!


	4. A Look Back and Forward

AN: Nightmare strikes again. R&R if you dare...

Chapter Four

Alex and Lynn were at their lockers after school. Their thoughts were still on that message from yesterday. They knew that a new enemy was after them, and now had a really big problem. They had no idea who this guy was, or what powers he had. This was really serious. Plus, the one guy who could stop this guy, whoever he was, was long gone.

"Still thinking about that message?" Lynn asked Alex.

"Yeah." Alex said, looking at her. "I can't help but think that whoever this guy is, he picked us out for a reason. But why?"

"I don't know." Lynn said turning around. She turned back to Alex with a look of anger on her face.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Gigi's coming." Lynn said through some gritted teeth. Alex looked up, and saw Gigi and her crew coming up to the two of them. Of all the things to contend with, she now had to contend with this...

"Greetings, losers." Gigi said upon approaching them.

"What do you and your cronies want now?" Lynn hissed.

"Just wondering if you found your brother yet." Gigi said with a small, sinister smile. "He really seems like a interesting character."

"Watch it." Lynn said, almost growling.

"Let's face it Russo," Gigi's attention was on Alex now. "You never had any luck with boys. First, it was Riley, then Nate, and now David. You are a perpetual Black Widow.

"Ahem, am I interrupting something?" A boy in Black jeans, brown boots, and a Knicks cap grabbed their attention.

"Who are you?" Gigi said rudely.

"First," William interrupted. "Let me ask you this. Is their any reason that you have two brain dead losers following you around? Also, is it true that your mom slept with half the city?"

Alex and Lynn were giggling hysterically. Gigi face had went beet red. He let out a loud huff, and stormed off, her goons following her. William then turned to Alex, and Lynn.

"Greetings, I am William Belmont, heir of Simon Belmont." William said.

"Where have I seen you before?" Lynn asked.

"I have been following you around, per David's orders." William said.

"David told you to follow us?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he did." William said.

"Well, where is he?" Lynn asked.

"He told me not to tell, and between you and me, he has gotten a lot more powerful since the Dark Tournament." William said. "Also, he told me about the new foe of yours."

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

William took a deep breath, and said, "His name is Nightmare..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David was sitting against a tree, looking out at the forest that he was secluded in. Using his Jagan eye, he saw that William was telling Alex and Lynn about everything that was going on. He also noticed that he was not telling his whereabouts to his family. He soon saw young guys who were about his age out with their girlfriends. He remembered his first date with Alex. He closed his eye, and drifted off to sleep, trying to remember that time...

ONE YEAR EARLIER...

"_Come on!" David grinned as he dragged Alex along. It was a cool evening, and they were on their way to a nearby ice-cream spot after seeing a movie. Alex giggled as her boyfriend dragged her in the shop he mentioned earlier. They took a seat, and then David went to a counter, and got their orders, and came back to their seats. _

"_Thanks." Alex said. _

"_So," David began, "how did your parents take it that I was your boyfriend?"_

"_Well..." Alex looked away, blushing._

"_They don't know, do they?" David asked, smirking._

"_Well, they do know that I am dating someone, but they don't know who." Alex said, blushing._

"_Well, when are you planning on telling them?" David asked._

"_Soon. Really soon." Alex said. Alex looked at her cellphone and back at him. "Wanna walk me home?" _

"_Sure." David said, he had a mean trick on his mind..._

_As they arrived in front of Waverly Place, Alex saw that her family was in the restaurant, working. Alex waved goodbye to David before walking to her door. Before she reached the door, a hand was placed on her shoulder, and she saw David. Without any warning, David turned her around, and planted a kiss on her lips. He nodded, and walked away. Alex, stunned by his actions, turned and saw her family, staring at her suspiciously and stunned._

"_Aw, man." Alex said, before opening the door, and facing her family._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David sat up, sword in hand, he looked around, and saw that it was nighttime. He had been sleep for hours. That wasn't the reason he woke up, however. He noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Hello, David." Nightmare said from within his mind.

"What do you want, you coward?" David shot at him.

"Nothing, that was a nice dream." Nightmare taunted. "It's too bad that she left you for someone better. How does it feel to know that no one loves you?"

"Why don't you slither out from under your rock and I'll show you just how I feel?" David challenged.

"No thanks," Nightmare said. "But I think that I'll go and visit that girl of yours, Alex, isn't it? I'll tell her you said hi."

"You hurt her, I swear I'll..." David began before Nightmare cut him off.

"Do what?" Nightmare taunted him. "She doesn't, or ever have, loved you. Her family used you to save her so they didn't have to risk their lives. Besides, who could ever love an orphan demon anyway?"

David knew that he was trying to get into his head, but he knew that in the back of his mind....

He was right.

AN: Next chapter, Nightmare attacks Alex, and will a certain wolf demon save her? Read and find out!!!


	5. Alex is Next

AN: Alex's dream turns into a nightmare. Enjoy...

Chapter Five

Alex was sound asleep, in her room. She was sound asleep, and soon enough she was dreaming. Little did she know, she was about to get a visitor, or visitors, and they weren't going to be friendly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alex was standing in a black room, surrounded by nothing but darkness. She had this really bad feeling that something was going to happen. She didn't know what though. She walked through the area, trying to find the way out, until..._

"_Greetings. You must be Alex." A voice, chilling to the bone caught her attention. Alex slowly turned around, and came face to face with a hooded figure. Alex had no idea who it was, or what it was for that matter. She took a defensive step back, and continued to eye the figure._

"_Who are you? Where am I?" Alex asked, fear obviously in her voice._

"_This? Oh, this is my realm. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nightmare. See, I have this power which is also a curse." Nightmare stated. "I can only exist in people's dreams. I have the power to turn dreams into nightmares, deadly nightmares."_

"_Why me?" Alex asked._

"_Because, I want to really hurt David Falcone." Nightmare said, taking a step towards Alex. "If I were to kill someone that he loves, it would absolutely destroy him."_

"_You are wrong, David doesn't love me." Alex said. "Not after how bad I hurt him." Alex said tearing up._

"_Foolish girl. Don't be so naive." Nightmare grinned. "He still loves you, and I'll provee it." Nightmare reached out, and grabbed Alex's wrist. Alex winced in pain as Nightmare's sharp nails, pierced her skin. Alex then knew that she was in trouble..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin walked to his sister's room. He had this really bad feeling that something was wrong, and he just wanted to check on her just to be sure. He opened the door, and saw that to his horror, Alex was laying in her bed, thrashing about. Justin ran to her side, trying to wake her up. He then saw that her wrists were bleeding.

"No." Justin whispered. "Alex, what is happening?" Justin, not knowing what to do, decided that he needed someone who had the power to help her. That someone will help her.

Will he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lynn was sound asleep in her room, until she heard her cell phone ring. Sleepily, she reached over, and answered.

"Hello." Lynn said sleepily.

"Lynn, something's wrong with Alex!" Justin screamed frantically.

"Whoa, calm down. What's wrong with her?" Lynn said, fully awake.

"She's having a nightmare, and her wrists are cut. Help her, please!" Justin screamed. Lynn jumped up, and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, and ran out her front door. Hoping to find her brother. As she rounded the corner, she ran into William.

"What's wrong?" William asked her.

"Something's wrong. Alex is in trouble, and I need to find David." Lynn said frantically.

"Wait, what is happening?" William said.

"It's Nightmare, it has to be." Lynn said. "I got to find David." Lynn began to walk past him, but William grabbed her.

"Look, we'll to the Russos together." William said calmly. "Use your powers to find him telepathically." Lynn nodded, and the both of them ran towards the Russo's residence, praying that David would arrive in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David was walking through the city, and then, someone entered his mind...

"_David, Alex is in trouble, hurry to her house, now." Lynn thought._

"_What's wrong?" David thought._

"_Nightmare's attacking her! Please help!" Lynn said, crying._

"_Alright, I'm on my way. Hang on!" David said._

David began to run towards Waverly Place, knowing that he can't let the girl he truly loved, die because of him.

AN: what will happen next? Read and find out! 


	6. In Your Dreams

AN: Alex is in trouble, will David arrive in time to help her? Read and find out!

Chapter Six

Everyone in the Russo household was watching helplessly as the only female child, Alex was thrashing about, trying to fight off an invisible opponent. All they could do was watch, and pray that help would arrive soon.

"What's going on?" William said as he and Lynn arrived in their doorway.

"Look!" Jerry said, pointing to his daughter. William and Lynn looked and saw that Alex was indeed in trouble. She was thrashing about like someone or something was attacking her.

"What's going on?" Theresa asked.

"It has to be Nightmare." Lynn said. "He has to be the one doing this."

"Well, help her! Do something!" Jerry pleaded.

"We can't." William said. "Only a person with a Jagan Eye can enter a person's mind and find out what is going on."

"Hey." A voice called from the doorway. Everyone turned and saw David standing there. He was dressed in boots, black jeans, and a black t-shirts. Everyone was staring at him, but David was staring at Alex. HE walked over and stared at her. He knew what he had to do. Everyone watched as David removed his headband, and his Jagan flashed a bright light. As soon as he pressed his hands to the side of Alex's face she seemed to calm down as David entered Alex's mind...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_David looked around and was in a pitch black area. He knew that he had to find Alex before it was too late. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her because of him._

"_See, I told you he would come for you." David heard Nightmare hissed. David turned around and saw Nightmare, gripping Alex's wrist. David felt his anger rise as Nightmare hurt his girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend. _

"_What's the matter?" Nightmare taunted. "Don't like me hurting your girlfriend? Do something about it then!"_

_David wanted to feed him to the wolves for what he ad done. Then he realized something. Nightmare wanted him to come here. Nightmare had home-field advantage here. If David wanted to save Alex, he had to do something, and he knew exactly what._

"_You are really pathetic, you know that, right?" David said. "You can't fight me face to face, so you use my loved ones to try to get to me."_

"_Please." Nightmare said, still gripping onto Alex. "I can take you on anywhere, anytime. I just wanted to take out some of your loved ones so that I can have a little fun, is all."_

"_You are a coward, plain and simple. I fought and killed men with bigger cajones than you have. You are plain pathetic." David spat at Nightmare. David succeeded in getting under Nightmare's skin. Nightmare released Alex, and began to charge at David. David took out the Demon's Cross, charged is energy into a sword blade, and cut through Nightmare. Nightmare disappeared in a puff of smoke, like he wasn't even there. After the commotion was over, Alex ran over to David._

"_Is it over?" Alex asked, still frightened._

"_Yeah, it is for now." David said, looking directly at her. "Let's get out of here."_

"_How?" Alex asked, "This place is pitch black. It isn't like there is any doors in here."_

"_The only way to get out of a place like this is to shock you, figuratively of course." David said._

"_How are you going to do that?" Alex asked._

"_This." David said. Before Alex could react, David planted a kiss on Alex's lips. It felt...right, and nice..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex bolted up in her bed, throwing David back on to the ground. Theresa hugged her daughter, relieved that she was safe. David got up, and brushed himself off.

"Well, what happened?" William asked David.

"I managed to scare off Nightmare for now, but I have a feeling that he is going to regroup and try again." David said.

"Now what?" Jerry asked David.

"Honestly, I don't know." David said, looking out into the starry night.

AN: Wow. Okay next chapter, Nightmare takes things a little too far. R&R!


	7. Safe For Now

AN: Things have calmed down, but Nightmare isn't going away, and neither is David.

Chapter Seven

After things had calmed down, everyone was wondering how to deal with this character, character being Nightmare. Louis and Villo had been called, and they were on the scene just as Alex came out of her little dream. David knew that this thing between him and Nightmare wasn't over, and he knew that he was going to strike again, but how and where was the million dollar question that he didn't have the answer to. He couldn't let him get near the people he loved or his friends.

"David, who is this Nightmare character?" Villo asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah, who is he?" Louis asked.

"Okay." David said as he began his long explanation. "This guy real name Arthur Banks."

"How do you know that?" Jerry asked.

"I looked it up." David said. "Anyways, this guy as a curse placed on him. The curse gives him a special power, invading people's dreams, and kill people, but it has a catch. He can only live in those people's dreams. My grandfather put a curse on him, and now he is basically trapped in whatever state he is in, unless someone can kill him or bring him out of that state."

"And how do you do that?" Jerry asked.

"Just you leave that to me." David said. "I will take care of him...for good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mood in the Russo residence seemed to calm down after a while. Villo and Louis were actually back on somewhat good terms. They were actually talking to them in the living room. Lynn was talking to Justin and Max, and Alex was lying in her room, sleep. David disappeared, and his whereabouts were unknown at that time. Alex slowly woke up, and sat up in her bed. She looked around. She was alone, or at least she thought so. As soon as she threw back the covers, and had her feet touch the floor, a voice growled through the room.

"Stay in bed. Alex." the voice growled. Alex looked around the room, and Saw David sitting in the corner of the room, looking towards the window.

"I thought that you left." Alex said, looking towards him. "Why are you still here?"

"Because," David said, getting up, and walking towards her, "while you were out, we all agreed that I should stand guard over you, because Nightmare is going to attack again, when and where, I don't know."

"So, you are like my bodyguard, huh?" Alex said. "Why?"

"Because I am the only one who can kill Nightmare." David said. After he spoke, there was a long silence. After a minute had passed, Alex spoke up.

"David, I'm sorry if I hurt you. It was a stupid thing that I did, and you deserved better." Alex said, tears forming in her eyes. David went over to her, and hugged her gently.

"Shhh, it's all right, I'm here." David said, patting her back as she cried into his shoulder. She felt calm as he hugged her close. Little did they know, however, a mad Nightmare was plotting his revenge. Nightmare knew the exact way to get rid of David Falcone, for good.

Make Alex Russo kill him.

AN: Nightmare has a sinister plot, and it comes into fruition next time. R&R faithful readers!


	8. A Taste of Death

AN: Sometimes someone goes too far, and Nightmare does just that.

Chapter Eight

Alex was finally feeling comfortable in her own house. While her parents were away, and Justin and Max were at school, David sat with her. William was with Lynn, Villo, and Louis. David knew that sitting with Alex wasn't a free choice. She still cared for her, and Alex still cared for him. It still hurt in the way that she ended their relationship. He could never forget those words,_ I can't love you because you are a demon... _David could not, and will not forget those words that stung so deeply.

Alex slowly walked out of her room, dressed in a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt that reached her waist. She walked into her bath room, and looked in her mirror. _Look at you. You had the perfect guy right in you palms, but you made a stupid decision to break up with him and end the greatest thing you had going. Let's just face it, you messed up, big time._ Alex felt a tear go down her face. She knew that she made a mistake in letting David go. Just as she turned to leave, she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. Just as she hit the ground, she heard Nightmare's voice.

_You are mine, now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Where am I?" Alex said as she looked around the new area. She looked up, and saw Nightmare's hooded figure standing before her._

"_You are in my domain, pretty lady." Nightmare said. "We are about to witness David Falcone's demise."_

"_What are you going to do?" Alex asked, fear rising with every word._

"_I am not going to do anything. You are." Nightmare said_. _"What better way to have David die by having the girl he loves kill him."_

"_No!" Alex shrieked. "You can't do this!" _

"_Yes, I can." Nightmare said sweetly. "As a matter of fact, you are going to do it whether you like it or not." Nightmare grabbed her wrists and forced her to watch the screen before them._

_This can't happen... Alex said to herself. She watched helplessly as the event transpired..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David sat in the Russo's living room. He couldn't get the feeling out of his head that something was wrong. He looked up, and saw that Alex coming down the steps, she avoided eye contact with him and went directly towards the kitchen. There she grabbed what she needed.

A knife.

She looked at the long blade, and a sinister smile came across her face. She looked at her intended victim, David. She stowed the knife away and sat down by him. David had no idea what was about to happen, and neither did Alex. It was then that David knew that something was wrong, but it was too late. Before David could react, Alex plunged the knife into his stomach, harder than when Merlin stabbed him a year earlier. David fell to the ground, holding his stomach. He looked up at the young wizard girl, and saw that she had no emotion in her eyes.

Nightmare had taken her over.

"Alex. Alex, listen to me." David said holding his stomach. Blood was coming out of the stab wound. "Nightmare has taken over your mind. You have to fight it!"

"Alex is right here, with me." Alex spoke, but it was Nightmare's voice coming out of her mouth. "She is watching this whole event transpire. So how does it feel? The girl that you love is about to kill you. This is going to be fun." Alex came walking towards him, holding the bloody knife in her hand.

"Alex, I know that you are in there, somewhere. You have to fight it!" David screamed at her. He winced at the pain that he was in. Alex kept on advancing towards the injured demon. David knew that he had to do the one thing to break Nightmare's hold on her. In a rush, David grabbed Alex by the wrists, threw her against the wall, and planted a kiss on her lips. David fell back, and Alex clunked to the ground with a thud. She blinked and saw David on the ground, bleeding from the wound that she caused. She scrambled over to him, and helped him up.

"David, I am so sorry." Alex said, crying.

"It's okay." David replied. "It comes with the territory."

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked. "I don't want to hurt you again." After she spoke those words, a haunting and terrifying voice rang through the house.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Nightmare screamed at the top of his lungs. "You two are just too stupid to give up! I have had enough, I will take care of you 2 myself!"

Out of nowhere, the hooded figure came out of nowhere, only this time, his hood was down. Alex saw Nightmare's face for the first time. His face was badly degraded, what skin was left on his face was old and rundown. Alex, in a state of fear, helped David up, and ran out of the front door. She and David were now running for their lives. As she was running, she could hear Nightmare's screams.

_You cannot escape me! I will have my revenge on you!!!!_

AN: Now they are running for their very lives. Will they make it? Read and find out!


	9. A Date With Death

AN: This is the next to the last chapter! Thanks to all of my readers and stay tuned for more!

Chapter Nine: A Date With Death

Jerry Theresa, and the Russo boys arrived home a little after 3:00 PM. They were glad that they could get out, and make a bad situation into a somewhat good one. Of course, they were in for a surprise when they saw Louis and Villo sitting outside their front door.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked Louis.

"I don't know." Louis said. "I tried calling David to make sure that he was all right, but I got no answer. By the things that have been going on lately, I know for a fact that is never a good sign."

"Have you tried knocking on the door?" Theresa said.

"It's unlocked." Villo said. Jerry and Theresa looked at each other. The whole family remembered the last time they came home to find their door unlocked... Nervous, they all entered the house to find, oddly enough, the room appeared to be in good shape. As they all looked around, Louis made a frightening discovery.

"Guys." Louis said, holding up the most ominous object they have ever seen.

A blood soaked knife...

"What happened?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know, but this definitely isn't good." Villo said eying the knife. "We have got to find them, now."

Just at that moment Lynn came running into the house, looking around at the people inside. As soon as she caught her breath, she spoke up.

"David is dying." Lynn said. "Nightmare took over Alex's mind and made her stab him. Now they are running from him."

"We have to find them!" Louis said, moving towards the door, but Lynn cut him off.

"David said to stay here." Lynn said. "William is already looking for them."

"Well, we have to do something!" Villo cried.

"We can't!" Lynn shot back. "Nightmare can only be stopped by someone with demon powers."

"David." Louis said. "So, we have to stay here and hope that somehow David stops them."

"Yes, all we can do is wait and pray." Lynn said, looking out the window. "Wait and pray."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was helping David walk into the forest as they were running from Nightmare. He was gaining on them fast, and they were running out of places to hide. They were running into the thick of the forest to hide, and to rest from their constant running.

"Okay, sit here and rest." Alex said to David. She took off her shirt and pressed it to his wound. She stood there in her wife beater, and jogging pants looking at David. This was all her fault. She injured him, and he was dying because of her. She looked up, and saw that, to her horror, Nightmare had found them.

"Alex. Listen to me." David said softly.

"Yeah?" Alex said.

"I want you to run." David said. "Get out of here."

"What? No! I'm not going to leave you here by yourself!" Alex screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Run, I am going to try and hold him off." David said.

"But-"

"GO!!!" David screamed at her. Alex took one last look at him, and ran deep into the forest. She was running for her life as she heard Nightmare rushing into the forest. She just kept on running until she reached a small clearing where she stopped to catch her breath. She didn't even look back to see if Nightmare had caught up with her.

"Awww, what's wrong? Out of breath?" A chilling voice called out. Alex looked up, and saw that Nightmare had caught up with her. In utter horror, she stumbled back, and looked up at the hooded figure.

"Where's David?" Alex asked.

"Dead." Nightmare said proudly. "Thanks to you, it took very little to finish him off."

"No." Alex said, tearing up. "It is impossible. You're lying!"

"It's true." Nightmare said, smiling. "He tried to stop me from getting to you, but as you can see, he failed miserably. Now let's have a little fun, shall we?"

Those last words he spoke had his voice in a sick and twisted voice. Before Alex knew it, Nightmare had his hand around her throat, choking her. She tried to struggle, but she was too weak to break his grasp. Alex felt the life slowly drain from her.

"Now you will die." Nightmare said softly.

"HEY!!!" It was a voice that sounded so familiar to them both. Nightmare dropped Alex to the ground, and to her amazement and Nightmare's shock, there was David. He was standing there, clutching his stomach, Jagan eye flashing, and his arm flashing a red wolf tattoo that went from his shoulder.

"If I am going to hell, you are coming with me, Arthur!" David yelled. Alex watched as David's arm was engulfed in a black flame. David raised his arm, and pointed it at Nightmare. Alex slowly closed her eyes. She knew that she was saved....

AN: How was it? Last chapter is up next, but not until I get some more reviews, so review please!


	10. A Sweet Ending

AN: Okay, here it is! The last chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Ten: A Sweet Ending

After the events that have transpired a few hours ago, Alex was wondering where she was. She was walking in a small, beautiful forest, surrounded by flowers, and trees. A suitable place for peaceful thoughts. She was scared that Nightmare might make an appearance, but she remembered that David had blown him to hell earlier. She then had a worrying thought. Was David alive? She knew that she loved him still. She began to softly cry after she thought about him.

All of a sudden, she saw a flash of bright light, and she realized that she was waking up...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex awoke, and she realized that she was in a room unfamiliar to her. As her vision became clear, she saw four familiar faces.

"What happened? Where am I?" Alex asked weakly. Lynn got up, and walked over to her side.

"You are in my room." Lynn said. "William found you unconscious in a forest. Thank god he found you and brought you here."

"Yeah, good on us." Louis said. "What happened?"

"Well, me and David were running from Nightmare after he took over my mind and made me attack David." Alex said, "After we got to the forest, David used his Howl of the Wolf to kill Nightmare, and the last thing that I remember was waking up here."

"See?" William said. "I told you that he used that attack. That large boom attracted cops so I had to get you to a close safe house, which just happened to be here."

"Where's David?" Alex asked. At that question, everyone turned away, and fell silent.

"Where is he?" Alex asked. She didn't like the vibes that she was getting from them.

"Well, see..." Lynn said. She couldn't tell him what had happened to David.

Alex grabbed her friend by the collar and brought her closer to her face. "What happened!?" Alex screamed at Lynn. Lynn couldn't bear (bare?) to look into the tearing eyes of her friend.

"Alex, David is..." Lynn said, before her voice trailed off.

"What?" Alex said, crying. Everyone looked away, and Alex threw her face into the pillow, and let loose a wave of tears. He was gone. She knew it by their expressions.

"Ahem."

Alex looked up, and saw, much to her relief, David standing there, smiling like a complete idiot.

"I see that everything's all right, right guys?" David said smiling. Alex looked around, and everyone burst out into laughter. Alex had a confused look on her face, and looked at Lynn.

"See, that was all David's idea." Lynn said. "He wanted to give you a little scare. And under threats of death, we agreed."

"The look on your face was priceless." David laughed. Alex threw herself back on the bed. She was getting too old for this....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a few hours after Alex woke up, David decided to walk her home. As soon as they reached her house. Alex decided to ask him something.

"David, do you ever think taht we could ever get back together?" Alex asked.

"Probably, but not right now. With everything that has been happening, that isn't the best idea." David said looking at the sky.

"So, friends?" Alex asked.

"Friends." David said hugging her. Alex smiled and went inside of the sandwich shop to be with her family, and David went back to be with his.

"Well, since I can't be in two places at once, I'll hang around here." David said smiling. He began his walk back to his home. He smiled, knowing that this truly was the place that he belonged.

**THE END**

AN: That's it! Keep an eye out for more from me! Thanks to all of my faithful readers!


End file.
